C a r r o t s
by Shivering Black
Summary: Sasuke cooks dinner for the first time. How.....interesting. O n e S h o t. SasuHina Read and Review please!


**A/N: **I don't own Naruto.

I love one shots!.

XD Enjoy!

* * *

'_How the fuck did I ended up doing this..._' Sasuke mumbled.

If you were to see what I were seeing well,

you would see Sasuke Uchiha in an apron cooking dinner for his wife and himself.

He was only 18 and still had a bitter memory of his mother cooking but you know, a deals a deal

and Sasuke keeps his word.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the carrots that he prepared for cutting.

Sasuke was an expert at cutting things,

trees, branches, enemy ninjas, you name it!

'_Hn...This should be easy. I don't see why it takes Hina a while to cook when I can easily cook less than half the time she does and still make the perfect meal._'

Sasuke smirked in male pride but that instantly faded away along with his smirk.

'_Did I admit I could cook better?_'

Sasuke smacked himself.

In Sasuke's mind cooking was always the woman's job and right now he thought what he was doing was very '_un-male like_'.

Sasuke smacked his forehead and took out a toothpick out from the apron he was wearing to pick at his teeth.

Yes Sasuke has an obsession with toothpick and yes,

_Hinata forced him to wear an apron so he doesn't make a mess of himself._

Sasuke groaned and threw the toothpick somewhere on the table.

He sighed and then started to chop the carrots.

'_I should just get this over with so I don't have to go through this hell again.._'

Sasuke was chopping carrots like a fricken maniac! AND THEY WEREN'T EVEN EVEN EITHER!

Sasuke couldn't give a shit though, he didn't really like preparing meals.

Sasuke was busy whining about how this was just a stupid thing for a guy to prepare a meal, when he didn't realize he had cut his index finger.

"Shit!" he shouted out loud.

Sasuke immediately dropped the knife else where and took of his apron to put on his finger.

'_How the hell did I cut myself? What the fuck! I'm a ninja, how did this non sense happen!_'

Sasuke urged his way over to the sink and washed off the blood.

5 minutes later as he was continuing to cut the carrots it wouldn't stop healing, and Sasuke couldn't find the band-aids!

Just then an 18 year old Hinata then entered the kitchen fresh out of the shower with one of Sasukes big shirts on her and little shorts with her hair in a messy wet bun and bangs neatly combed.

When she entered the room she yawned and smiled at Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun! How's dinner so far?"

Sasuke smirked weakly and nodded.

"It's...ok."

Hinata then cocked her head the side and pointed her finger on Sasuke's hand.

"S-S-Sasu-kun! Your bleeding!"

Sasuke looked confused and looked down.

Damn, his finger was still bleeding and not it was dripping on the table.

"Hina-chan it's alrigh--"

But Sasuke was caught in mid-sentence as Hinata grabbed Sasuke and dragged him on the couch.

Sasuke sat while Hinata crossed her flawless legs in an asian sitting position.

She grabbed Sasuke's finger and observed it critically.

Sasuke sighed and patted Hinata's head.

"Hina it's alright it's just a little cut."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke with a bit of concern in her eyes.

Hinata would over react about the smallest things, and Sasuke liked that.

He found it attracting how Hinata would see everything in judging ways but not Sasuke was worried that Hinata may push this too far.

"How long has it been bleeding?"

Sasuke looked at the clock on the back wall of the kitchen.

"10 minutes."

Hinata shook her head back and forth.

"Sasuke Uchiha...and I thought I was lousy with the knife!"

Sasuke blushed a bit but held an embarrassed expression on his face.

"I-I-It slipped..."

Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke...Sasuke.."

Sasuke was about to say something until Hinata placed Sasuke's finger in her mouth and started to suck on the blood.

Sasuke started to blush reallly badly and had a shocked expression on his face.

'_Since when was my little Hina so bold?_'

Sasuke was quite dumbfounded right now but then slowly smiled as Hinata released Sasuke's finger from her mouth and smiled up at him.

"Silly Sasu! I'll finish dinner now considering you can't even cook without hurting yourself!"

Hinata giggled and started her way towards the kitchen.

Sasuke regained his color in his face and then smirked.

_'I should start cooking dinner more._' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke smirked and thought how his finger was in Hinata's mouth and he blushed more.

Ahhhh the sweet triumph of cooking meals.

* * *

**A/N: LMFAO yea. I was eating with my friends and like BAM this idea came into mind. I was about to turn this into a rated 'M' lemon too! but nahh haha. So yea I hope you enjoyed! I LOVE ONE-SHOTS XD**

**-Mik**


End file.
